Muffet
Summary Muffet is an "optional" boss who is encountered in Hotland. She is found hosting a spider bake sale with ludicrously expensive baked goods. While she initially seems rather friendly, a nearby monster will mention how despite not wanting to buy anything, he ended up spending all his money due to Muffet constantly staring at him and licking her lips. Later on, she will trap Frisk, commenting on how stingy they are with their money before engaging them in combat. Buying an item from her bake sale will skip this fight entirely, but each item costs 9999G, meaning Frisk must have a full wallet just to buy a single spider donut or glass of spider cider. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Muffet Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: Unknown, though she has a relatively young appearence Classification: Monster, Spider, Head of the Underground's most successful bake sale Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Spider Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Danmaku, Thread Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Stronger than powerful monsters such as Papyrus and Tsunderplane due to her attack value of 38.8) Speed: At least Transonic (Superior to Papyrus and other monsters in the hotlands and core) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Building level (Capable of withstanding numerous blows from a mid Determination Frisk) Stamina: Presumably quite high Range: At least tens of meters. Standard Equipment: Countless spiders, Spider Donuts, Spider Cider, Other assorted spider pastries, A tea set (with spiders instead of tea), Her "pet" Intelligence: Rather high, as she is able to convince people to buy incredibly overpriced goods through both fear and an innocent facade Weaknesses: Muffet can be bribed to lower the intensity of her attacks. If she's not determined to kill her foe, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, her defenses will weaken. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Manipulation: Purple Mode:' Muffet turns her opponent's soul purple, surrounding them in spectral webs. While in this state, opponent's are forced to only move horizontally along the string of web they currently occupy, or vertically up or down to an adjacent string. This technique is used to limit opponent's movement to set paths along with preventing escape. *'Spiders:' Numerous spiders will crawl along the spectral webs, attempting to attack Muffet's foe. In order to dodge these spiders, opponents must constantly move along the web and dodge spiders coming from both their left and right. *'Pastries:' Muffet's pastries not only act as "delicious" treats, but also deadly projectiles. Muffet will either send bouncing donuts towards her opponent, or toss croissants which function as deadly boomerangs. The pain is free of charge. *'The Pet:' Muffet will call forth a giant, monstrous muffin spider, which will begin to pull down the spectral webbing and force foes towards its maw. Opponents must continue maneuvering away from the beast while constantly dodging a barrage of dangerous, angry spiders. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Muffet.jpeg|Muffet's tarot card art ' ' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Soul Users Category:Monsters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Spiders Category:Bugs Category:Video Game Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9